Saji Genshirou
Summary Saji is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy, serving as one of Sona Sitri's Pawns (using 4 Pawn pieces) and has become the student council's Vice President. He is the friend as well as rival to Issei Hyoudou and is in love with his master. Both Issei and Saji share many similarities, including: being in love with their masters, caring for their comrades, having perverted thoughts and show loyalty to their masters. However, Saji shares the dream of his master, which is to build a Rating Game school in the Underworld that accepts everyone, regardless of status or background. In addition, Saji wishes to become a teacher at the Rating Game school. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A normally | Low 7-C, possibly 7-C in Vritra Promotion | At least 7-B in Malebolge Vritra Promotion. Name: Saji Genshirou, Gen-chan Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: In his teens Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Promotion into the Rook, Knight, Bishop or Queen piece to enhance stats, High Durability, Can summon black flames, Energy absorption through the use of Absorption Line, Can restrain opponents with Shadow Prison and Absorption Line. Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Room level normally | Small Town level, possibly Town level with Vritra Promotion (Held his own against Hercules, who was confident enough to challenge normal Sairaorg) | At least City level (Should be comparable to other Dragon Kings and the hosts of the Heavenly Dragons) Speed: Superhuman+ normally. Subsonic reactions by promoting to Knight | At least Supersonic+, likely higher in Vritra Promotion |''' Unknown', but '''higher' in Malebolga Vritra Promotion Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Room Class | Small Town Class | At least City Class in Malebolge Vritra Promotion Durability: City level, lower against light-based or Dragon Slaying attacks (Took many hits from Scale Mail Issei and continued to stall him, despite being in a lot of pain and not having any of his promotions) | At least City level in Vritra Promotion | At least City level, likely higher in Malebolge Vritra Promotion Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Vritra's Sacred Gears (Absorption Line, Blaze Black Flare, Delete Field, Shadow Prison) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Holy Water (Common for all Devils), perverted nature, can go berserk by using Vritra Promotion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Promotion:' Being a Pawn, Saji can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. *'High Durability:' Saji is shown to have a high level of Durability, able to take punches from a Scale Mail Issei and continuing despite the intense pain he suffered. Vritra's Sacred Gears: Saji has a total of four Sacred Gears each resides a part of the spirit of one of the Five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Whose consciousness was fully awakened when he had collected the remaining Sacred Gears in volume 7. Each Sacred Gear has its own unique ability. *'Absorption Line' (黒い龍脈アブソーブション・ライン, Absōrpushon Rain): Saji's initial Sacred Gear. It takes the form of a small lizard with a deformed face that appears on the user's hand and has the ability to make lines of connections to absorb power from opponents. It can also connect the opponent to another object to transfer their power to that object, and the lines can also be used to swing around. Absorption Line has also demonstrated the ability to drain blood from enemies as well. *'Blaze Black Flare' (邪龍の黒炎ブレイズ・ブラック・フレア, Bureizu Burakku Furea): One of Vritra's Sacred Gear that he obtains after his training in Grigori. It can unleash Vritra's deadly black flames to burn his opponents. *'Delete Field' (漆黒の領域デリート・フィールド, Derīto Fīrudo): One of Vritra's Sacred Gears and has the ability to take away the opponent's powers. *'Shadow Prison' (龍の牢獄シャドウ・プリズン, Shadō Purizun): One of Vritra's Sacred Gears that allows Saji to use Vritra's shadowy aura to restrain his opponents. Vritra Promotion (龍王変化ヴリトラ・プロモーション, Vuritora Promōshon): A form Saji could enter by using all four of his Sacred Gears in tandem. In this form, Saji is covered in black flames that take the form of the Black Dragon and can use all four abilities of the Sacred Gear at the same time. However, Saji was unable to control this form as it would make him go in a berserk-like state, with Issei being the only one who can maintain his sanity. Malebolge Vritra Promotion (罪科の獄炎龍王マーレボルジェ・ヴリトラ・プロモーション, Māreboruje Vuritora Puromōshon): Saji's Balance Breaker which he obtained by fusing with Vritra. It takes the form of a Black Dragon Armor similar to the Scale Mail, with tentacles that absorb an opponents aura and turns them to ashes. The black flames have also been enhanced, able to counter the flames of Incinerate Anthem. It was said to be a perfect counter for Incinerate Anthem and holds curses so powerful that no one can survive from them. Saji_Sacred_Gears.jpeg|Saji with Vritra's Sacred Gears Absorption_Line.png|Absorption Line Saji_Balance_Breaker.jpeg|Malebolga Vritra Promotion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8